In a known arrangement, the connecting end of the induction elbow is fixed to the cylinder flange of the inlet opening by a conventional hose clamp. During assembly, the diameter of such a hose clamp becomes less thereby causing the hose clamp to seat tightly on the connecting end. The induction elbow is advantageously made of a rubber-elastic material to decouple the motor vibrations from the carburetor. Because the induction elbow is made of this material, the material becomes squeezed during assembly because of the relative movement between the clamp and the connecting end and this leads to the formation of fissures and leaks at the elbow. Accordingly, the suggestion has been made to provide a clamp ring between the hose clamp and the connecting end in order to separate the relative movement of the hose clamp from the rubber-elastic material of the connecting end and to apply the clamping forces via two half-shells of the clamp ring.
For assembly, the connecting end must be carefully placed over the cylinder flange of the inlet opening and thereafter the clamp ring is pushed thereover with the hose clamp being pulled tightly on the clamp ring. This is time consuming and inconvenient because of the number of parts. In this connection, consideration should be given to the fact that the cylinder flange is also used for holding an air guide wall. The air guide wall is mounted when installing the engine in the housing of a work apparatus and functions to guide the cooling air flow.
The many parts utilized to attach the induction elbow to the cylinder flange prevent a simple attachment of the air guide wall.
The suggestion has already been made to slip the air guide wall onto the cylinder flange and to attach the induction elbow to the air guide wall. Temperature problems occur because of the direct contact of the air guide wall to the hot cylinder on the cylinder flange. For this reason, a configuration of this kind is complex to assemble since the air guide wall must be mounted tightly on the cylinder flange and the induction elbow must be seated tightly on the air guide wall.